


Feels Like a Goodbye

by WizardSandwich



Series: Toaster Fics [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Gen, So here we are, Trans Female Character, and a cyberverse jazz fic, i have not watched season 3 of cyberverse i'm sorry, i'm gonna be honest i just wanted to write a toaster fic, not so shockingly this isn't very good, trans jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: One last reassurance before the Ark departs.
Relationships: Jazz & Toaster
Series: Toaster Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Feels Like a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is shit but i wanted to write it so we'll all suffer i guess

“You doing okay, Toaster?” Jazz asks, carefully placing her servo on Toaster’s shoulder. “Looking a bit blue.”

Toaster shrugs helplessly, looking up at his superior. She’s always been kind to him, bringing him out of his shell and teaching him how to be Spec Ops, but, honestly, he feels bad for even thinking of burdening her with his problems. She had enough on her plate.

“Now, don’t give me that,” Jazz chastises gently. “Look, I know that the Ark leaving is going to be hard, but with Skids in charge, you’ll be fine.”

Toaster looks up at her, sees the way her face crinkles when she smiles, and it’s hard to pretend that he doesn’t want to believe her. “I know,” he says softly. “I just don’t feel ready for something like this.”

Jazz laughs and it is not unkind. “C’mon, I trust you. You were a good trainee. Besides, half of Ops is staying behind. You won’t be alone.”

Toaster tilts his helm, watching her for a moment. She says, “Isn’t it enough that Prowl and I both trust you bots to watch over Cybertron for us?”

Toaster almost wants to say yes, to grasp onto Jazz’s belief in the Ops team and run with it. “Blaster’s going too,” he says, a statement and not a question.

“Yeah,” Jazz nods, “but we’ll call. Have faith, bagel boy.”

Toaster nods. “I will,” he finally says. “Just… come back, alright?”

He smiles back up at her, finally, and Jazz’s visor brightens. It makes her look lovely—not that she ever isn’t, but joy looks good on her. Toaster feels his spark spin just a bit faster.

“We will. We always do,” Jazz reassures. “Now, how about we head to that going away party that Roddy was talking about? I know Prowl would miss seeing you there.”


End file.
